Toons vs Shadows
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: I would like to thank That Voice in Your Head for this idea. To read the actual summary, go to his review on Toons vs. Glooms 2.
1. Chapter 1

The Copy of Me

I helped Sabrina rebuild her home. Mike, Flappy, and Pup also helped out. Pup helped with the lumber from the shop. Mike would pass it to Flappy. When he was done, He would pass it to Sabrina. I would just turn into light and quickly dry the super glue. When I was about to dry the last piece of lumber, I had a weird feeling. It caused me to lose my form and fall down onto the ground. Then purple smoke was coming out. The spirits returned! Then a Toon came out of me. It looked like me except the eyes were red.

"Nice to meet again, Tas." Said Gloom Tas. I didn't say anything because of the pain. I quickly recovered then punched him. It hurt me instead. "Hmph, you can't hurt me. I'm you and when you hit me, it's like hitting yourself." He punched me and that still hurt me. "I'm also invincible." He then disappeared into the thin air. I panted.

"Wow." Said Pup, "'nuff said."


	2. Chapter 2

Look What I Found Out

I tuned the TV to the news.

"Tas has gone berserk!" The journalist yelled, "he has been destroying ToonTown! Some think that the Glooms have returned but we don't think that."  
>"Well, they have, sort of." I said.<p>

"Now we're going to kill him at his house when he's asleep." The front door blasted open. It was the Gloom me. I faced palmed.

"Ouch!" He yelled. I thought for a moment. I tapped my arm. He winced in pain. I got a brilliant idea. I started to hit myself everywhere lightly. He started to jump. Then he punched his self in the face and I got hurt. I fell onto my couch and he ran off.

"Can't wait to tell the team." I thought. I ran to the ToonPad and called the team. "Guess what I found out guys."

"What?" They all said.

"I found out when I faced palm when the Gloom me busted in here, he got hurt." I explained.

"Looks like you found a loophole." Said Mike. The police busted in here.

"You are under arrest for attempting to destroy ToonTown." Said an officer.

"That's not me!" I yelled. They hand cuffed me and drove me to jail. I attempted to break free but it was too strong strangely. We arrived and one of them pushed me out. The led me to a cell with Chuck.

"What're you in for?" He asked.

"I've been framed." I told him. He nodded and lied down on the bed. It was a good thing to bring my computer because 1) they have internet connection. 2) I can see- The cell door opened.

"We have found out you have been framed." Said the guard, "they ordered me to set you free. Are you gonna do good now, Chuck?"

"Nope." He answered and went back to sleep.

"Persistent guy, isn't he?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead of the front door, he led me to a room with a monitor.

"Here is what the security camera sees." A mysterious voice explained. I squinted to the dark right side of the room and saw the chief. "We have been seeing an-"

BAM! A kart exploded.

"We have seen another Toon that looks exactly like you vandalizing ToonTown."

"Not exact, his iris is red." I told him.

"It's up to you- where did that ship come from?" Said the chief. I kind of figured what he said. I exited the room and went outside the jail. It's time to end this madness.


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Battle

"Tas!" Yelled Mike, "Sabrina has been kidnapped again!"

I sighed. "Great, I'm the plumber while she's the princess."

"I heard she's on top of the giant skyscraper."

SCRAPE! "It's scraping alright." I joked. I ran outside and saw the skyscraper. I turned into the wind but something knocked me out of it. I went inside and saw the elevator out of order.

"Really?" I asked. I ran up the flight of stairs. I reached the 10th floor. "Great I said." By the way, there are 200 floors.

**3 hours later.**

I was still climbing the stairs. I reached the 80th floor.

**5 hours later.**

Still climbing the stairs Sadly, 100th floor because I had to go use the bathroom.

**So many hours later that the author doubted that he will finish this story.**

"Fi-nal-ly." I panted. 200th floor.

Ding! The elevator was next to me.

"What! It was fixed!" I yelled, "it was fixed. WHAT THE F-" (Credit to that short on Sonic Shorts Volume 6)

SMASH! I got kicked by the Gloom me.

"It looks like you finally came." He said, "and I cannot believe it took you this long for you to get here. I was gonna push her off." Sabrina got surprised. I tapped on my nose. "OW!" Yelled Gloom Tas. He hit where I tapped on his self.

"OW!" I also yelled. I tapped my leg, he hit the same place. I tapped my thigh. He hit his. I started to do the Macarena lightly. He started to the same but roughly. I practically started dancing. After a while, I stopped out of tiredness.

"Hey dweeb, you'll need this!" Yelled someone. It was Andrew. He threw me a staff. I put my hand over my eye. It was a good thing I was wearing contacts.

"Oh you wouldn't." Gloom Tas said. I nodded. I caught the staff and I touched my eye without pain. His eye got hurt real badly. He started to glow. I took this as an opportunity to trap him into the staff. I pointed the staff at him and he started to warp into the staff from toe to head. He quickly pushed a lever before he got warped completely into the staff. I threw the staff into space. There was a spark passing by. I quickly picked up Sabrina and ran. It was a big roof. There was an explosion behind me. I started to run as fast as I can. When I saw the end of the roof, I braced myself. Sabrina did the same. I jumped off and started to fall. The next thing I knew, I was on another roof. Wait, it wasn't a roof, it was those demolishers. I bounced off the thing then saw I was going to a house made of glass. I covered Sabrina.

Smash! Smash went the glass. I finally landed onto a giant baseball mitt that Mike invented. He then pulled a switch and the mitt bent. I hopped off of it. I untied Sabrina and took off the duct tape a little too fast.

"OW!" She yelled, rubbing her face.

ZOOM! A rocket ship went right over our heads. I had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
